


Between the Lines

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [18]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molestation, Murder-Suicide, Omegaverse, Original Characters - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Prophetic Visions, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a land far far away a whore was traded for a lunar battery and a war was averted. </p>
<p>The whore lived and found love. But not everyone did. Sacrifices were made and magic was cast all for the sake of peace. </p>
<p>In other words. These are the in between stories to 'The Future in Your Words' answering burning questions that simply did not matter to make the story move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Putting my demons to rest.

Fellon wasn’t surprised as he leaned against the frame to find Jack bent over the shell of his prototype lunar battery. It was a new more efficient model with extra storage and more such nonsense that made no sense to him. But he accepted that his mother was a mad man when it came to ideas. He was creative with more than just games for the children.

“It’s time to go.” He huffed, hating the way his voice made Jack’s back stiffen. He’d give himself ten extra minutes next time he came to fetch him like this.  

“You don’t have to go Fellon, you know that right?” Jack stood up, clapping his hands clean as he turned.

“And if you insist I don’t I’ll tell father you were squashing the baby in a box.” He smirked at Jack’s swollen belly, wondering if it was a boy or a girl. Not that it mattered; he’d get to hold his new sibling close and start the endless battle to be the favorite all over again. With a sigh he slumped against the door, holding his aching side. “It’s alright. I’ve already taken my teas. I’ll be alright soon. It’s just acting up today.”

He watched Jack cross the room with the same grace he always did. Even now that he had shed the silks for leathers and linens, and carried seven months’ worth of growing baby in his belly. He was ever the concubine in behavior, something his father insisted he found fun. Something about mind games that he simply did not find interesting.

“You can tell your father, but you would be a liar. I was merely resting the baby against it.” He gave him a bright smiling, knowing that he wouldn’t win the augment and instead offered out one of his arms. “Do you need me to help you walk?”

“The pregnant omega asking the crippled alpha to walk. How poetic,” He sneered, knowing it was the wrong thing to say. He looked away before Jack could glare at him. “I’m sorry mom.” he muttered quickly, pushing himself off the door frame. His hand still at his side, he shook his head and willed his legs to move properly. To prove to Jack he was well enough to visit the banquet in Aurum, as if Jack could get there in time without him.

“Apology accepted, where is Cypress?”

“I’m right here!” His little brother screamed, barreling down the hall towards them. He smirked, wondering when he would make himself be known. Wordless he knelt down, ignoring his pain and picked up his brother before he decided to tackle Jack. The small snow white kit grinned at both of them, his ears alert with his excitement. “Are we going to the party finally?”

Jack laughed at them, reaching up a hand to stroke Cypress’s small head. “We are, soon as you change my precious.” He was silent as his brother changed in his arms, his fae nature a family secret. White fur was replaced in moments by pale human skin and soft ashen hair, his buck pooka teeth now a row of pearly human white. His little brother was too excited to even whine about being made to change forms. The little brat was smart to even know to come dressed in pants. “Alright then, to the party if you will Fellon.”

Nodding Fellon opened his magic senses, feeling for the nowhere. He could feel in the far distance where he had to go and he used his scarce magical power to tear into the nowhere. He knew he couldn’t access it like his Uncle could. But he had an unusual awareness of it due to his time there. It left him able to make what he liked to call portals, a boon considering his sometimes crippling state of pain. Great distances taxed him so, but now he could cross from Callistephus to Aurum in mere minutes instead of enduring long carriage rides.

-

Anna waited quietly, watching and waiting. Her grandpa, Lunar Mantherin was standing stone still in the garden outside the castle walls. She knew he was waiting for her brother and mother, which was fine. But what they didn’t know was that she had the Princess with her. Fellon’s gift was no secret, but it was rarely seen. And the Princess had been so eager to see her brother’s magic at work that she had snuck her away from the ball so she could.

The ground before Aurum’s Master Inventor opened up suddenly, little Cypress dashing out like he was on fire. He snapped his young body around Lunar’s leg. Anna smiled at the distinctly pooka action. But at least her brother was behaving, wearing a human skin just like she was for their own safety. She heard the princess let out a soft gasp and turned to look at her. She had a hand pressed to her mouth, surprise on her face. She took in the princess features silently, admiring her midnight black hair and beautiful pale face. She even tried to remember the brilliant hint of gold in her eyes so that later, when she was home again, she could dance around in her skin and feel like a princess.

“I know him!” The princess gasped, taking hold of her large skirts. Anna let out a squeak, watching the princess charge forward where she had no right to be. “Jack! Is it really you?” The princess called out. Anna chased after her, surprised that her mother had come. He never came to Aurum balls!

Lunar turned sharply, letting Jack slip from his hug easily as he turned to face the princess. “Mi’Lady what are you doing here?” Anna glanced at the closing hole of her brother’s portal and wondered how much trouble she was in. A glance at his stormy green eyes promised she was going to be punished painfully by their father when he found out. Not for the first time she wished she were an omega, they could get away with so much more!

“I wanted to see the portal… but Jack is here! I haven’t seen Jack since I was little. Oh you look so happy!” The princess walked around the Master Inventory without a care, taking Jack’s hands in her own and grinning at him. “When are you due?” Anna watched, horrified as the princess just touched Jack’s belly as though she had a right to! Things in Aurum were so much different, but Jack didn’t seem all that bothered by it.

“Princess I’ve missed you too. Last time I saw you, you barely reached my hips. As for this baby- I should be expecting to give birth in a two months’ time. Oh- did you feel that?” Anna ignored the pair as they chattered like excited children over his belly. Fellon and Lunar looked livid, and she was certain it was for more than just the princess being here.

As if hearing her thoughts Fellon moved closer to her, his paw wrapping around her arm tightly. He steered her away just far enough to hiss at her, “You are not to leave Mom’s side. Do you understand me?”

“You’re hurting me!” She insisted, trying to pull away.

“Shut up and listen to me. There is a reason Jack never comes to these balls. Do not leave him alone. Now that the princess knows he’s here the King will too. He’ll have more than enough time to get him alone so you can’t leave him alone. Do you understand me?” He was hissing in his deep alpha voice. Though it didn’t force her to obey, she supposed it was a perk of being a beta, it still conveyed how important this was to him.

She glanced back at the group watching as the princess lifted up Jack’s shirt as though she could get a better look at the baby inside of him. Lunar looked annoyed but quiet. She nodded slowly, “I’ll even change if I must to stay by his side.” She whispered, walking back to the group with him. The princess looked largely bored now as she glanced back at the castle.

“I’ll see you at the ball Jack. Do come and say hello to my parents. I’m sure they missed you as well.” She called back as she walked away. Fellon gave an odd nod and Lunar leaned down to pick his brother up. Anna watched them walk away slightly confused, but noticing the way her brother favored his stronger side. She kept silent as she screamed in worry inside. Fellon was in pain and still here, worrying about their mother and telling her to guard him.

“Are you mad, coming here now?” Lunar took hold of Jack’s arm and tugged lightly. Just enough to make his displeasure known she noted as Jack frowned, looking to the ground.

“I’ll be fine. I’m about ready to burst. He wouldn’t dare try anything.”

“You’re goading him just by being here.” She wondered why everyone seemed to be worried about the King! The man was a king, what interest did he have in Callistephus’s Master Inventor?

“I’m making my move, just like you did. Or did you forget the thing you broke?” Jack snapped back seeming to regain his ground. He pulled himself free, smoothing out his tunic.

“You know I did that on purpose, it’s what got you the position you have today.”

“It doesn’t take the sight to know I need to make peace with him and now is my safest chance.” Anna frowned, watching Jack touch his belly. His safest chance to risk the King was when he was pregnant? How did that make sense? She didn’t know the whole story, that much she could figure out. But she would do as her brother told her.

-

Cypress is quiet as Fellon listens intently with his ears. He’s pressed up against the wall trying his best to look like a servant minding someone’s child. But Cypress doesn’t have the heart to tell him all pookas stand out in this human kingdom. He’s glad he’s wearing a human skin right now or he’d feel their eyes on him.

“So you brought Jack with you this time?” A woman’s silky voice drifted to them from the balcony. Why was his brother eavesdropping on a conversation?

“Yes, I figured I would warn you now, in case there is a hope of stopping it.” He wanted to say hello to his father, but he didn’t dare speak up with Fellon looking so serious.

“They are insistent aren’t they?” The woman sounded sad, “At least you took my advice.”

“I trust Jack not to betray me. He merely wanted to perhaps give you some peace. It’s the least we can do for what you’ve done for us.” Cypress was aching with curiosity now. What was his father thankful for? What did this lady do for them! And who was she? But he kept silent.

“I did nothing.”

“You protected your family, and in doing that I have one myself. I won’t ever forget what you said that day, you know? It’s what helped me through it all.” Cypress frowned at how somber his father sounded. He wanted to go over there and cheer him up.

The woman laughed then, strong and loud as though she couldn’t control herself. “I insulted you and him,” She wheezed out, “you stupid alphas in love. Even now you are doing what your pretty little omega wants of you.”

“Ah yes, but we’re doing it on my terms; and if I had had my way back then? We’d be at war now. But you were right back then and even today you are right. We have a duty to our kingdoms to put our feelings aside.”

“You should be thankful I did, if I had had my way it seems everyone would have been sad.”

“You lost a lot pursuing your path.”

“Nothing I had from the start. You know that as well as I. I suppose we should be lucky Nightlight did whatever he needed to to keep his brother safe. Your lover-”

“Husband.”

“Husband, has a highly skilled King’s Guard at his side whenever he is needed now. Where is your brood, rumor has it you will soon have three?” Cypress bristled at that. The woman was stupid and couldn’t count. His father already had four children.

“Jack will be having his third child yes. I suspect twins by the size of him, but you would be wrong. You aren’t counting Fellon who has had plenty of time to eavesdrop. Come here and say hello to the Queen.” Cypress let out a squeak, feeling his brother suddenly putting him down. Feeling Fellon’s warm paw take his own together they walked through the open doors onto the balcony.

He stared up in awe at the pretty woman wearing the crown. The Queen was breathtaking and he supposed everything he imagined when he was told about the human kingdoms. He didn’t even squeak when his father took him around the middle and picked him up. He watched the Queen still, in awe of her. She gave a lazy smile, “You are a very hands on father. I’m sure Jack finds that endearing.”

He gave her a shy smile, feeling his face heat up, his hands digging and tugging on his father’s fine tunic. “We pooka have a different idea of family than you humans do. Jack accepts this. Even likes it I think.”

“He would.” She gave a dry laugh and her eyes turned away again, looking out onto her land. Really, the Queen was beautiful and he couldn’t wait to meet the prince and king. Would they be as lovely as his mother?

-

“As radiant as ever.”

Jack smirked at the smooth voice. In a small act of defiance he did not turn to face the King. He continued to stare out the balcony doors, making sure he could see no peek of his daughter's form through the glass. His silly kids and their need to protect him, he would be fine.

“I’ve been away a long time.” He answered back, hearing the door shut. He finally turned around to face his former lover.

“Nearly eleven. You haven’t aged a day.” Pitch smirked, crossing the small study. Jack had to agree. With features like his, time would not be visible on his face for a long time. But he could already see the tell-tale signs of silver in Pitch’s hair. His features were less sharp than he remembered them, good food and many parties probably had their hands in that.

“So they tell me.” He pressed a reassuring hand to his belly. He would be fine and so would his unborn child. He looked down at the floor admiring Pitch’s fine black boots. “Have you been well?”

“Have I been well?” He didn’t miss the anger in his voice, but he chose not to be scared. His resolve did not last long as he heard the stomping of feet and felt rough hands on his shoulders. He was jerked forward and only looked up in time to cry out.

Darting his hands up he got fist fulls of tunic, his mouth was pressed painfully against Pitch’s, the man’s eager tongue forcing its way into his mouth. His swollen belly pressed between them reminded him painfully of his old dreams. He felt the small spark that he had once held like a burning blaze in his heart. The hope that someday he would have freely been Pitch’s and carrying children he had given him.

He lost himself in that old dream for a moment, drowning in that deliciously strong and dominate kiss, still the same after all these years, his tongue trying so very hard to keep up with the assault. Pulling him closer than he ever had before, as though he meant to swallow him whole with just this one kiss! His shoulders ached from the rough grip and his fingers digging into his own chest. His belly was spared the pressure but not the closeness. In those old dreams of his the baby would have been Pitch’s- but the baby inside him was not!

Pushing away he choked back a sob. “Don’t you dare kiss me again,” He spat, covering his kiss bruised lips with a trembling hand.

“What?” Looking at the open confusion on Pitch’s face made him feel worse. Clearly his affection for him had never waned. “I had always hoped you were alive and well. They promised me you were, but never would produce you!”

“Because they knew what you would do. What you’ve done now! I’m not yours anymore.” He snapped, waving a hand frantically to his belly. “I have children and a husband. I won’t disrespect him like that. We can’t ever have what we had.”

Pitch gave him a twisted smile shaking his head, “He doesn’t have to know. We could go to my private rooms right now love.”

Jack stared at him in shock. Granted he was no stranger to love making while pregnant, but that was with Aster! He couldn’t even properly register that Pitch was propositioning him for it right now! He was nearly as big as a cow! There was nothing attractive about that. “Koz- I love you, really I do.” He kept exactly how much to himself. The man didn’t need to know his love was only a content fondness of him now. “But I won’t. I promised Aster I would be faithful and that is a promise I will keep to the grave.”

“What could that flea infested monster promise you that I could not give you?” He growled, those beautiful eyes of his filled with anger. Jack knew he had to step lightly now, even now he was sure Pitch’s anger was not something to be trifled with.

“Koz, you can’t give me a family. It wasn’t ever just about children. I’m omega to my very bones. I’m not happy until I’m raising children with an alpha I know would die for me. You already belong to a family and you have a whole kingdom to run. Do you really believe that you would have enough time to spare for me to even make me half happy with my lot in life?” Jack let his hand rest on his belly feeling his heart swell with pride. His alpha making him strong enough to do this even though he could still feel his horror and sadness at the kiss he had shared with Pitch. He would have to tell Aster when he saw him again, get his husband’s forgiveness so these feelings would go away.

“I made time for you when you were with me! I would have made you happy, children or not.” He was surprised at the shouting, even the quick approach. He was terrified when he felt his head snap to the left, his cheek burning with the pain of a strike. “But you’ve thrown that all away you stupid spawn obsessed whore.” Jack made no move to stop Pitch. Only let the sound of his stomping footsteps and the slamming of the door echo in his ringing head.

He sank to the floor feeling letting himself cry. The balcony doors opened, the steps of his sweet Anna promising comfort. Her arms slipped around his shoulders and she pressed her lips to his ears. “You were brave. What a brave brave omega, your kids are proud of you. Your alpha is going to be so happy with you for your strength.” She knew what to say, the words Aster had said to him in front of her years ago when he had lost a child. It did not hold the same measure of comfort Aster’s presence had carried, but the words helped him.

She continued on even though she had run out of words to parrot from her father. “You’re not a whore, momma. That stupid King is just saying that because he is envious of you. Wanting what he can’t have. Ungrateful, he’s got a pretty daughter, a son, and a nice Queen to help him rule his country and he’s going after other people’s mothers.”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh through his tears, his emotions a wreck as he reached up to squeeze her arms reassuringly. Oh his daughter had it all wrong, and yet not. Pitch perhaps had loved him once, when they had been together. Promised him the world on a silver platter as his King, but could never truly give it to him. Not with his real family at stake. And then Jack had gotten bartered off with the Queen’s urging and his own desires. He had chosen to leave Pitch with only a vague promise that he’d be available to be taken back.

And now, years and years of refusal and avoidance, he had him again. There was no love now, only the need to possess his former concubine again. “Come, help me up. I need to clean my face off and dance with your father.” He huffed out. This night hadn’t gone how he had planned at all, but he had still achieved what he had wanted. As sorely as it had ended he could finally stop wondering how his former King fared without him.

 


	2. In the webs I see your fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way the one who started it all died.

Anna smiled up at her brother kicking her feet. He wasn’t even old enough to be considered a man yet. But even as the commotion of their stall drew everyone else’s attention, she was focused on Jack. He’s wearing his best and actually cleaned from head to toe, most of the vendors were, since the King and Queen were going to be about. They were attempting to look their best for their rulers, but everyone would always look dirty to her. 

Even now she could see fading spots of yesterday dirt smudges on Jack’s face. Glancing at her father’s pants she could see his worn threadbare picking linens ghosting over his nice leathers. When she looked up at her mother she see the ghost of her injury. A strong image of it, water dripping from her mouth. Her rosy lips tinted with the paleness of death. It meant it was a certainty. 

Closing her eyes, she decided to risk losing time looking again. Sometimes, if she looked hard enough she could find a point in time to change the future. Like cascading rocks, the point that has the ability to stop or start an avalanche of chance. She didn’t completely understand it, only that of her that naturally used her powers did. Taking a deep breath she  looked . 

Her mother tells her lover the good news, she’s pregnant with his child. She doesn’t expect his rage, he doesn’t want illegitimate children to tarnish his good name. A man with only just enough morals for his young son but none for his wife and their marriage. She watches him take her mother by her hair and press her down into the water of the tub they are sharing. She can’t even see the possible child her mother is carrying, destined never to be born. What a shame. 

Pulling her vision back she sees that if she feigns illness tonight her mother will stay. The man will not find out how about future children yet. Maybe she could ruin that relationship now before he ever finds out, or her mother dares tell him. Following that path she see herself spoil the news to their father. He is excited for another child to help mind the farm, who the father is never matters to him so long as he is allowed to treat them as his own. 

She still can’t see the unborn child, and in the days coming she see the King return to call on their stall for more apples for his Queen. A chalice comes directly from the Queen, a gift of thanks that the family drinks. She sees the child die inside her mother from the gift and with it her mother. Even with the warning of the fetus in her mother, she is ignored and over time her mother dies from it. 

Following her feelings she travels to the near now, sees herself taking apples to the King and Queen. She approaches slowly with Jack, and politely offers them. Her mother is excited when the King calls on Jack. Their parents are happy for their fortune, even though Jack is carted off to see the King. She sees how her brother is wooed by the King’s good looks, falls too easily for his false promises, a secret from the Queen. She knows without looking too far that the first heat her brother has is given to the King and the child inside him will get him killed. 

She can hear the Queen’s sharp words to her husband as she signs the document that promises her brother to the gallows. ‘I will have no challenges to the throne husband. Did you think I wouldn’t find out?’ 

Her brother’s death sends them into a tail spin. She can see it now, her father quickly becomes over worked picking up the slack, and her mother now showing her pregnancy is run over by the Merchant’s cart in the guise of an accident. She is left alone, a future she turns away from. 

She wonders what would happen if she runs away. The possibly future flaring to life in her magic’s eye. She runs, Jack follows looking for her. He follows her all the way to the iced over pond chasing her onto the frozen surface so happy to see her. She runs away from him more, knowing that she had needed her mother to follow her for this to end well. The ice cracks and Jack is gone before she can even turn back to see him. She returns home alone know that yet again Jack’s death hastens their own deaths. 

She doesn’t wait to see how it will happen, instead traveling back in time she runs. Her desperation to find a viable future pushing her to come up with less favorable options. She runs up to the King and Queen and get their notice. The King fancies Jack, her mother is stabbed for the pouch of gold the King lavishes on the family. 

She tells Jack to refuse the king to save her mother and he is raped for his efforts. The violation to his omegahood is too much and he leaves the palace with a leap off the balcony for the King’s actions. 

Realizing that if she was to avoid her mother’s death, she’d only cause Jack’s in return. She is seeing now that for whatever reason, paths are being laid out. Paths that do not include her mother. Paths that require her mother to die for something else. Something she can’t understand that had been set into stone years before her existence. Sometime old and timeless forcing this to happen. So she focuses her attention on Jack. Seeing the possible outcome for him. 

Her mother is drowned, she weeps, Jack is sad, their father makes due. The woman her father finds to give him happiness help him raise them is good for a time. She grows fascinated with Jack, unhealthy so. She sees her herself unable to lift herself from her grief as her brother and her father surcome completely to the woman. She discards the future with the images of the woman bashing her head in to get rid of the useless part of their family. 

She presents herself again politely to the King and Queen, her mother is stabbed, and she instead urges Jack to accept the King. He is lavished and spoiled. Their family lives a good life, but the gold and fine clothing Jack buys her can not bring her out of her grief. Only by the force of Jack giving birth to the King’s illegitimate son does she rouse from her grief. She finds happiness in helping her brother and his child, that in time becomes children. The house is is a home again and their father enjoying being a grandfather. And then war happens. The sheer force of the fire and death drive her back looking for another path. The path was favorable to her family but she knows without reason that this is not meant to happen. 

Perhaps a path without her to guide it? 

She sees stars as a infinite paths blaze into existence. She lets out a surprised noise knowing that her time to decide is fast approaching. Something big is going to happen and all she knows is that she can not be there to witness it. There to effect it with her calculating visions. 

She sees a half-brother she never knew. A man who would call her daughter that has no claim on her. Nieces and Nephews she will never know, but she loves them anyway. Jack’s hidden brilliance budding in secret. Under the fall of night by candle light with a man who sees him for what he is. A man who mourns her mother’s death and quietly ruins the man that took it. Who listens to his son tell him of the white haired boy he found like him weeping by a lake. That son- her brother who speaks with his hands and will keep her brother safe until the man he is meant to be with sees him. 

Even though she is filled with the grief of her knowledge she sees it. His brilliant eyes and his odd features, their first meeting that he can’t remember. The way his broken heart tries to speak to Jack and urge him to be happy. But it’s not the right time. They meet again and he’s so angry and being forced to notice Jack this time. But how can he understand the impact his words and his drunken kindness had done? She watches their foolish bickering and their eventual love making. 

The perfect alpha for her poor brother. But she just as easily sees a future where Jack is never bartered off. Jack has no expectations for children and lives out his life in the circle of the King’s whores. Believing himself barren and accepting it readily because he is happy with the King and his place in life, a bittersweet happiness. Alone in his room where he is called on to spread his legs for a man that cannot be his and the ghost of a war coloring that future orange. This is not a fate that is meant to be either.

But if she told him- promises him that would be a mother some day. With a family to replace the one he would soon lose? Perhaps that would be enough. Even as she thinks it she sees his lonely future shrivel away as he dances the night away at the King’s ball with his husband, a pair of their many children still unborn in his belly between them. She could keep looking searching, but she knows she is already too far. If she travels much farther she will lose herself in the mighty web that gives her power. 

Opening her eyes with the brilliant clarity of choice she snatches as many apples as she can carry from the box next to her. She hops off her seat and dashes into the crowd, Jack’s frantic voice follow her as she looked seconds into the future ensuring that she reaches her goal. All she needs is for the King and the Queen to really notice her brother. Set him on the path that she is meant to do and her part to ensure peace. 

As she break through the line of guards she knows tonight she will kill herself. Drown herself in the lake with Jack to watch in time with her mother so she will never be without her. And though she does not know them, she sees the family Jack will have to keep him company in his dark times to come. 

 

 


End file.
